


touch him again...I dare you

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Platonic Moxiety, Protective Virgil, Unsympathetic Remus, unsympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Sequel to tell me something I don’t know





	touch him again...I dare you

Deceit and Remus did manage to succeed in taking Patton again.

But unfortunately for them this time was going to be different.

Mostly because of a certain anxious side who was seeking cuddles from the equally restless moral side. Neither could sleep unless they were together now, as a result of the weeks ago incident.

The torture Patton endured would give him nightmares, and Virgil couldn’t sleep because....well, mostly Tumblr, but he also loved being cuddled.

So when the anxious side went down to the moral side’s room (nostalgic feelings were easily replaced with a more comfortable atmosphere for them both) and Patton was missing, there was no doubt he had been taken again.

..........

Patton felt like he was in a nightmare. The ropes tying him to the same old chair were so tight, and they were hurting him.

When Deceit slapped him he cried, and dit made Remus laugh.

“You can’t keep doing this,” Patton managed to gasp out.

The snake only smirked at this. “I think you’ll find, dear sweet Morality, you don’t have a choice.”

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

Deceit only just managed to duck in time to avoid the sword, and Remus screamed.

Patton could not even begin to explain the amount of relief he felt.

“Touch him again....I dare you.” Virgil held the sword out threateningly.

The snake decided he valued his life a lot more than he wanted to punish Patton further.

“Either stay away from him, or I break every bone in your body.”

There was a minute’s pause.

“Come on, Remus.”

Once the danger was away, Virgil cut the ropes.

“I’m sorry, Pat. I’m so so so sorry I let them take you again, I’m so sorry.”

Patton grabbed onto Virgil mid ramble. “It’s okay, let’s just go. Please.”

It was enough to snap him out of it, the moral side’s voice so soft and sad.

“Of course we can, let’s go.”

........

They spent the rest of the night in the living room at the mindscape and were still there, sleeping soundly on the couch in the morning.

Logan and Roman knew better than to disturb them (even though Princey was mad about his sword being taken).


End file.
